Plants vs Zombies : Super Worldz
* by PopCap Settle and original ideas from SpectralAJ. Ages from 9 and up. Hello guys! This is my first thingy. Welcome to Super Worldz! This new game will gather many other PvZ games in history. Reunions will be happening, meeting old and new friends, the same applies to the foes. Everyone in PvZ will collide, and it will take all the plants in history to defeat Dr.Zomboss’s new creation. So what will you do? It’s about to get CRAAAZY in an all-out war between the future and the past in this Plants vs Zombies game. (Ghost Pepper is by SunPharoah on DeviantArt) WORLDS Time Twister : Time Based World (2 Chili Difficulty) Jungle Jam : Jungle Based World (2 Chili Difficulty) Starry Reef : Underwater Based World (3 Chili Difficulty) Z-Metropolis : Mechanical Based World (3 Chili Difficulty) The Underworld : Lava Based World (4 Chili Difficulty) Enchanted Forest : Magical and Medieval Based World (2 Chili Difficulty) Apocalypse IMPact : World War Based World (5 Chili Difficulty) Cloud Cosmos : Sky Based World (3 Chili Difficulty) Crystal Caverns : Cave, Mine, and Golem Based World (2 Chili Difficulty) Iceberg Glacier : Mountain and Ice Based World (3 Chili Difficulty) Graveyard Island : Halloween Special Based World (4 Chili Difficulty) Solar Space : Outer Space Based World (5 Chili Difficulty) Modern Night : Dark Roof Based World (5 Chili Difficulty) The Main Last World. New York City : City Life and Skyscraper Based World (6 CHILI DIFFICULT) Secret World that can only be unlocked by getting all 5 stars in ever level. (Get a star for each saved lawnmower). EVENTS (only in piñata parties, mini games, and battlez). Winter Games (January) Ice plants only. Chilly Pepper 25% off. Valentines Day (February) Valentine themed plants and zombies. Blooming heart 25% off. Gold Rush (March) Oppertunity to get lots of coins and gems. Free coin magnet. Fruit Fusion (April) Fruit plants only. Spring Week (May) Oppertunity to get lots of seed packets and piñatas. Free seed packets. Summertime! (June-July) Summer theme in big wave beach. Secret Big wave beach world unlocked. Veggie Invasion (August) Vegetable plants only. Back to School (September) Special zombies. School themed. Free costume. Halloween Month (October) Halloween themed plants and zombies. Imitater 25% off. Bomb Barrage! (November) Instant use plants only. Grapeshot is now able to buy with gems. Christmas Eve (December) Ice plants and Christmas themed plants and zombies. Holly Barrier 25% off. Happy New Year! (December-January) Prizes and special events! Free piñatas, coins, gems and MUCH more! Big Battlez tornument celebration! SUPRISE ATTACKS!! You know how the game gives a warning on a zombie attack? Like ”Low Tide” from big wave beach? The EXACT same will apply to plants! Time Twister : Zombies : Time Tornado. (Rewinds Time 5 seconds into the past and new zombies will rise from the ground being unaffected.) Plants : Sun Rain. (3-5 suns will fall from the sky at the same time.) Jungle Jam : Zombies : Animal Party. (All animals will appear on the lawn and keeps the ones that were already there. Each animal or insect will support the zombies. An alligator, a parrot, giant caterpillars, monkeys, and giant ladybugs will be included.) Plants : Perfume Spray. (One Perfume-Sbroom will appear on a random tile and charms all animals and insect in the lane.) Starry Reef : Zombies : Shark Swarm. (3 sharks will arrive and start devouring plants.) Plants : Tsunami. (A big tsunami will arrive, pushing back zombies) Z-Metropolis : Zombies : Knightswarm. (Basically “Bot Swarm” from Far Future, but instead of normal bots, they are Knight Crawlers, imps in knight helmets.) Plants : Pea Support. (Puts 3 free peas on the lawn.) The Underworld : Zombies : Eruption. (4 fireballs fall from above with dragon imps, creating scorched tiles.) Plants : Iceberg Force. (Calls down three iceberg lettuce‘s) Enchanted Forest : Zombies : Necromancy (From Dark Ages. Imps come out of all graves.) Plants : Healing Waters. (All plants are fully healed.) Apocalypse IMPact : Zombies : Reinforce. (5 armed zombies and 2 ace imps will appear on the lawn. The ace imps will drop missles onto the plants). Plants : Supply Drop. (Drops 1 plant food in a crate). Cloud Cosmos : Zombies : Jetpack Fall. (5 Jetpack zombies come from the sky). Plants : Air-pad Carrier. (Puts 3 heli-pads on the lawn. Heli-pads support non-flying plants). Crystal Caverns : Zombies : Golem Takeover. (2 golems fall from the ceiling. They push zombies forward or crush plants. Golems behave differently when charmed. When damaged by plants, they split into smaller versions). Plants : Brightness. (The lawn shines bright and clear by the crystals for a while). Iceberg Glacier : Zombies : Snowstorm. (From frostbite caves. 3 zombies will appear on the lawn, spinning in a snow-like tornado). Plants : Rain of Pepper. (Rains pepper from Pepper-pults onto zombies). Graveyard Island : Zombies : Thriller. (Similar to Necromancy, but instead of imps, its Michael Jackson and other zombies. They all start dancing like in Thriller). Plants : Awakening. (All sleeping plants awaken). Solar Space : Solar Space will take place on different planets, so there will be multiple surprise attacks. Moon : Zombies : Rocket Landing. (2 rockets will land, with three zombies in each one). Plants : Solar Beam. (All sun producers give out sun at once). Mars : All : Meteor Shower. (3 meteors will land. They can either damage zombies, or plants). Mercury : (Mercury can either be day or night in each level, because Mercury spins quite slow). All Day : Heat Burn. (Burns plants and metallic things). All Night : Chilling Wind. (Chills plants and zombies). Modern Night : Zombies : Rift Domination. (Opens three rifts from different timelines. Some can be from PvZ 1, 2, the Chinese version, and online). Plants : Upgrade. (Powers up all plants for a short amount of time). New York City : Zombies : NO ESCAPE! (Many zombies arise. Only can be deafeted by one plant). Plants : Calling all Heroes! (Calls ALL plant heroes to support the battle). Beginning 'Plants ' Sunflower : Producer 50 Sun Purpose : Produces sun. Plant Food : Gives 4 suns. Peashooter : Offensive 100 Sun Purpose : Shoots peas. Plant Food : Fires dozens of peas. Wall-nut : Defensive. 50 Sun Purpose : Blocks zombies. Plant Food : Applies armour on itself. Potato Mine : Offensive 25 Sun Purpose : Explodes when touched. Only when armed. Plant Food : Lobs 3 armed potato mines randomly on the lawn. Repeater : Offensive 200 Sun Purpose : Shoots 2 peas. Plant Food : Fires dozens of peas and one big pea. Plants in Time Twister. Poweradish : Support 125 Sun Purpose : Triggers a plant ability. *instant use plant* Asparagust : Support 75 Sun Purpose : Blows back all zombies in the lane *instant use plant*